Apples and Cats
by FinalRemuneration
Summary: Present day Ciel Phantomhive is sent on an errand to prevent a serial killer from continuing his activities. Sebastian finds himself meeting the murderer on an airplane. With a couple of demons and two charaismatic men, will either party achieve their goal? One-shot.


**F.R~ : Haai~ Best friends be bribing. A suggestion was made to actually post my writing, and this is me attempting said suggestion. If you love, yay! If you hate, cool story bro. Constructive criticism is approved, pointless detruction is futile.**

**It has been quite some time since I actually finished reading/watching Death Note, so please excuse any strangeness that may be present. This is set after season two of Black Butler, and it is the result of the general prompt: Two Anime characters are stuck beside each other on a long plane trip. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note, nor do I own Kuroshitsuji. I do not own any of said characters, nor will I in the distant future. Disclaimers be disclaiming. Just enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"34 A, sir? You are looking for a window seat on your left, close to the back of the plane. Thank-you for flying with us!" The blonde flight attendant handed back his passport with a flirty smile.

"Thank-you, ma'am." The tall, dark-haired man smiled, his hand respectfully over his heart. He walked away without a second glance, gracefully slipping down the narrow aisle of the plane. The seats were in trios to his left and right, and people were struggling to find enough space to sit down. _I never fathomed I would be present on an airplane._ His thin lips pulled back at the corners, his crimson eyes sparkling. _Oh how the young master never ceases to amaze me._

In summary, Ciel Phantomhive had his nose in the under world yet again. The person in question was an invisible serial killer; his methods were clearly not of human origin. Thus, the new Queen had asked her demonic guard dog to eliminate the threat before it could reach London. The perpetrator was alarmingly quick in his murders, daily taking out convicts all over the continent on a whims notice, and this worried her majesty greatly. However, a small, overlooked, thread of evidence had lead the elder demon and the dog to the very flight they stood on. With his young master concealed as a young foreign girl at the front of the plane, and the butler dressed as an ordinary man heading to the back, they were inconspicuous and ready to take down _whoever_ it was that they found necessary.

Reaching his aisle, the dark butler slid into his seat next to the window. The two seats beside him remained empty. _How convenient._ His crimson eyes scanned the filling rows of chairs, his eyes lingering on an unimpressed 'young lady' with long, flowing black hair. A single ocean-blue eye stared back from under long bangs. _Get to work, Sebastian._ He almost heard his master order. His lips quirked into a slight smile.

A young Japanese man with dirty blonde hair suddenly threw himself into the empty seat beside him. He was wearing casual blue jeans and a cream coloured jacket. His hazelnut eyes studied the dark being beside the window carefully, suspiciously. He threw one leg over a knee, and his hands snaked behind his shaggy hair as he leaned pompously in his seat. It hung in his curious eyes. "Hello there, stranger."

"Why hello," the demonic man easily plastered a friendly smile on his porcelain face. "I am Sebastian Michaelis. It looks like we will be entertaining each other for the next few hours." He said lightly with genuine interest.

"I am Light. Light Yagami." The young man bared his teeth into a crazy grin, his dark eyes widening manically. This did not surprise Sebastian, nor did it concern him. He had dealt with more than enough crazy human beings, and his young master was – er, had been - no exception. One would realize that they haven't seen anything bizarre until they see a young Earl disguising himself in pink frills as a young lady. It was both entertaining and quite queer to Sebastian. It always left a smile on his lips.

"Nice to meet you, Light," Sebastian grinned. _Perhaps I can use this young man to my advantage in this case?_ He was about to question the young man and ease him into a conversation about the recent string of murders. Intelligence was illuminated in Light's eyes, and Sebastian had a natural way with reading people _and_ with getting them to talk; his natural charisma.

He never had the chance to continue his sentence. Sebastian found himself choking instead, his eyes wider than normal, pupils small, and his lips remained slightly parted.

A Shinagami slunk into the seat next to Light, babbling about apples.

_Is that… That is!_

Light smiled in amusement. "Sebastian? You look like you have seen a death-god or something. Are you alright?"

Sebastian recovered quickly and genuinely grinned. "Sorry. I am not a fan of flying." He quickly explained as the safety-demo began. _How ironic._ The murders suddenly made sense now. A man wielding a Shinigami's Death Note. It made perfect sense. A man using a demonic being to do his bidding. _Doesn't that sound familiar…_

"Who-you talking to, Light?" The Shinagami chuckled, his eyes falling on Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes flared demonically in amusement. Equivalent amusement played across the death gods face and his eyes lit up. "Oh, how interesting!"

Light ignored the Shinagami, his eyes still focused on Sebastian. "So tell me about yourself, Sebastian."

"There's a demon on this plane. The mortal man should be wary." The Shinagami riddled with an extreme grin. Light blinked away the comment. Sebastian purposely avoided eye contact with the Shinagami and swallowed back a laugh.

"Well, I come from London," Sebastian started casually. He had to signal to his young master that he had found the murderer. _How will I tell the young master? _ "The outskirts of London. Where do you come from, ah- I forgot your name already. I do apologize."

"Ryuuk." The Shinigami grinned.

Light chuckled. "Light Yagami. And I have come from Japan. I grew up there."

"Ah," Sebastian grinned. "Many interesting _things_ to see there," he addressed to the Shinagami.

"And apples," Ryuuk added loudly.

Light's smile twitched. "Ah, yes, there are indeed lots of things to see. I was studying abroad…"

"Perhaps you should study more on us demons and death-gods, it might save you from embarrassing situations in the future." Ryuuk suggested just as Sebastian nodded in agreement while appearing to encourage Light to continue talking.

An eyebrow twitched as Light continued to smoothly lie about his trips to study foreign law and business.

Sebastian half listened, his eyes never meeting Ryuuk's. An incredibly amused smile splayed across his lips. He had to contact the young Earl. _Or perhaps I should just entertain myself with this poor fool a little while longer._

"So," Sebastian suddenly prompted, "What's your favorite fruit?" "

Light seemed momentarily taken aback. He discretely regarded Ryuuk and then answered, "Apples."

"Ahh," Sebastian nodded, "Me too."

"You lie," Ryuuk laughed at both men. "Demons can't eat fruit."

Light grinned falsely. His eyes scrunched as he re-examined the situation. He forcefully changed the subject. "So, where are you headed, Mr. Michaelis?"

"Ah, I am actually on a trip with a friend of mine to Tokyo. He didn't get a seat near me though." He gambled with leaking the information of his present young master. They had agreed to hold the 'I am travelling alone' story. Luckily, he had never promised anything except finding the killer.

"A delectable soul, I'd assume." Ryuuk assumed, searching his brain for his earthly demon knowledge. Coming from the realm of the death-gods, he could only speculate Sebastian's true desires.

"And yourself?" Sebastian said indirectly to Ryuuk.

Light answered, babbling about visiting family.

"I was so bored," Ryuuk commented casually. His eyes lit up as Light continued to talk like the Shinagami didn't exist. His smile broadened as the high-demon pretended to listen, all the while holding the conversation with the Shinigami himself. "Human's are so – interesting!"

"And oblivious," Sebastian muttered to himself.

"I know right" Light chuckled, "My parents think I work too hard."

Sebastian held back a laugh._ What is this crazy boy talking about?_ "Hard work is rewarding, however."

Ryuuk and Sebastian grinned as Light's tongue ran off.

"Hard work?" Ryuuk laughed. "All I did was drop my Notebook. I wonder what you stand to gain from _work_, Sebastian?"

"… nothing can make work lively." Light finished.

"Souls," Sebastian stated. Light stared at him in interest.

"Yes," Light agreed. "Souls do make for a lively work place."

Sebastian bared his teeth into a grin. "And it makes work entertaining as well."

Light nodded. "I guess, yes."

"There is nothing more entertaining about work than the souls around you." Sebastian winked.

Ryuuk began hysterically laughing. Light blinked, and then casually regarded the Shinagami. "I agree…"

"Light Yagami, oh Light," The Shinigami barked in laughter. "A death-god to your left, a high demon to your right, the mortal man should be wary."

Light's eyes widened. "Your riddles," he whispered quietly as the realization began to settle. His hands casually found themselves to his jacket pocket.

Sebastian bared a smile. "Go ahead and write my name down in your Death Note," he whispered. "You can't kill a demon who has been renamed, and my master has ordered me to find and apprehend you. As entertaining and successful as you were with that Death Note, I, Sebastian Michaelis, am a demon, and your Death Note holds no power against me."

Light's eyes widened. He whipped his head to Ryuuk. "Why didn't you tell me! You must stop him!"

Ryuuk grinned broadly. "I have no obligation to. I was simply bored. You humans are very interesting."

And with that, Light remained silent for the remainder of the flight.


End file.
